1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiment relates to hinge mechanisms and, particularly to hinge mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable radiotelephones having two housings joined by a type of hinge that allows the housings to fold upon one another are known in the art. Some folding radiotelephones have most of the electronic components installed in one housing called the main housing and fewer electronic components installed in the other housing, called the cover. Other folding radiotelephones may have all electronics components installed in the body with the cover serving only to cover the keypad, or both keypad and display of the phone.
Some known portable cellular radiotelephones utilize a hinge mechanism having a spring, a cam and a follower assembled into a cylindrically hollow can via an open end thereof and held in assemblage by a cap coupled to the can over the open end. The assembled hinge is disposed in a cavity of cover and a cavity of body. This hinge mechanism may be desirable to some radiotelephone manufacturers because it can be purchased as a separate unit, thereby eliminating the steps associated with assembling the hinge during manufacturing. However, the number of parts used is large and the cost of the hinge mechanism is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.